NOTE ABOUT STORIES!
by LittleDarlings12345678910
Summary: This has absolutely nothing to do with PJO series. Needed to tell everyone that I would be busy and not sending any stories in anytime soon. Sorry if you thought it was a story! Rated...What do ratings mean? It's rated T-I think it's because it's not actually a story. All evil characters because it's not anything to do with characters from PJO or HOO. I might post ONE story. BYYYYE


**Hi Everyone! It's me, midnightleila. I'm back with another story. It's basically The Lost Hero with a few twists and turns. Instead of Percy and Jason, it's Reyna and Annabeth! Please review! It means a lot to me. Next update soon!**

**REYNA'S POV**

Reyna woke up, confused. "_Where am I?" _She wondered, silently. She was in the back seat of a school bus, holding hands with a cute girl with choppy chocolaty curls and kaleidoscope eyes, changing from blue, green, brown and hazel. She couldn't decide. They kept on changing. The girl was talking to an elf like boy with dark brown eyes and mischievous features that told you he shouldn't be trusted with sharp tools or fire sources. The boy looked over at Reyna. "Hey! Rey's awake! What's wrong with you, Rey? Didn't you get to sleep well last night?" Reyna scowled. "Who are you?" she asked. The boy didn't seem to hear, but the girl did. "Reyna? Are you okay?"

"Um…I don't…" "You're joking, right? You've got to be kidding me." Reyna shook her head furiously. "It's me, Piper and that's Leo. He's your best friend. Aside from me of course, I'm more of your best friend than him." Piper frowned. "You truly don't remember us?" Leo laughed. "Oh Pipes, you are so easily fooled. Can't you tell she's kidding'?" Piper glared at Leo. "No, I think she's serious." Leo whistled. "You are seriously going to play this out, huh?" he said. "I bet you're just trying to get me back for the Jell-O-in-your-shoes thingy. Aren't you?" Reyna shook her head again and sighed. She figured if this guy was her best friend, her life must be pretty messed up. Then a teacher at the front stood up. _A coach,_ she thought. Well, it looked like a coach to her; he had jogging bottoms and an orange shirt with the words, _NATURE RULES, _written on. He had a whistle around his neck and a mega-phone strapped to his waist and he was holding something that looked like a baseball bat with lots of stickers on reading stuff like: _Die, monsters! _and _Nature Rules _and _G.F.L_. Reyna wasn't sure what they meant, especially the, _G.F.L_. Germs for life? Grain for loss. Definitely not the last one. Then he shouted, "All right, cupcakes. We are arriving at the museum soon. I want a good reputation or else I'll send you back to campus the hard way." he swung his baseball bat for emphasis I want good behaviour. no fighting, no pushing, no cheating on the sheets. Work with your partner. Remember, _Wilderness School for the Win!_" the bus erupted into cheers. Well, only the smart ones who actually cared. Leo and Piper and Reyna stayed quiet. "Gods, I hate those show-off smarty pants." said Piper, scowling. "Oh, Reyna. Can you really not remember us? Did you bang your head or something?" Reyna was sure it wasn't any of those things. It felt strange, like her head was empty. Then she heard the coach talking. "-back there?" Reyna realised he was looking at the back row, frowning at Reyna.

Leo winked at them. "Watch this." he whispered. Then he turned to the front. "Sorry, Coach Hedge; I was having trouble hearing you! Could you use your mega-phone please?" Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He un-clipped his mega-phone and tried to speak into it, but his voice either sounded like Darth Vaders or spouted out weird comments like, "The cow goes moo!" and "I love poo!" Reyna was shocked but impressed. The Coach obviously wasn't. He banged the mega-phone on the side of the seat and screamed, "VALDEZ!"

**There is the chapter. Reviews would be nice, I just love them.**

**Next POV is Piper, then Leo, then Reyna. It'll go on in that order. Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
